The Past
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim and Calleigh have a family. And are happy considering what they've been through. But could they go through something else? Will Tim die in the line of duty? Will there 3 kids be ok? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the Speedle kids you'll see adventually. I wish I owned Speed but I don't trust me if I did do you think I'd be writting this? LOL.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh Eric/Valera

Author's note: No I'm not gi ving up Leavig you For Him I was just at my sister's wedding shower and this story just came to me. Like that. Seriously.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh Duquesne. Wait no correction Calleigh Speedle woke up that morning with a pair of chocolate eyes starring back at her and she jumped slightly. Still after all these years it scared her waking up with him staring at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." mummbled Calleigh right before Tim attacked her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How is it?"

"How's what?"

"How is it that you still look as beautiful as the first day I met you."

"Oh Timmy please your making me blush."

FLASHBACK-----

"Tim." said Megan.

"Yeah." said Tim as he turned around and saw Megan and a girl he never saw before.

"This is Calleigh Duquesne...she's here from Georgia. She's going to help you along with my replacement why i'm on leave."

"Oh...ok." Tim extened his hand. "Tim Speedle."

"Calleigh Duquesne." 'Oh my is he cute.' Calleigh thought to herself. 'I hope I didn't sound to cheerful.'

"Its um...nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Ok Calleigh next stop ballistics."

PRESENT----

"So what are we going to do today?"

"What you mean besides slaving ourselves away for the city." said Tim.

"I forgot about that."

"Calleigh Duquesne forget...about work? Honey have you been sniffing cocaine again?"

"Hey that was one time and it wasn't like I actually meant to. And that's Mrs. Speedle to you."

"Oh so bossy."

Calleigh went to protest but was cut off by Tim's lips.

"We'll be late." said Calleigh breathesly.

"No we won't."

"The doors not locked." stated Calleigh.

"Angie's at cheer camp, Danny's at my mom's for another week. And Lilly's at her godfather's house. You remember Eric right?"

"Haha your very funny." said Calleigh as she reached up to give Tim a kiss.

"Calleigh..." moaned Tim.

"What?" asked Calleigh breathesly.

"Make love to me." asked Tim eagerly.

"Always so demanding." teased Calleigh in her deepest southern drawl.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Sorry H." said Tim as he and Calleigh ran into the break room.

"That's the third time this week you guys."

"Sorry are alarm didn't go off." said Calleigh sheepishly as she grabbed the cup of coffee her husband offered her.

"Yeah...sure." said Horatio as he chuckled. Even after all these years Horatio would never yell at them for being late to work. Why would he? Tim and Calleigh could rap up a case in no time. It just amazed him how much this couple had gone through and they were still going strong.

FLASHBACK------

It was just a normal case. Tim and Calleigh went to there assigned crime scene. But when they got there it wasn't so normal. Two men came out from no where and shot at Tim and Calleigh. Neither one having time to draw there weapon. First thing Calleigh saw was Tim get knocked back into the wall by some guy she went to reach for her weapon but she was hit with a bullet to her upper chest area. The next thing she knew she heard 4 shots and they weren't going into her.

Calleigh pretended to be dead. It was cliche but sometimes it worked. And thankfully this time it did Calleigh used all of her strength to crawl over to Tim who lay in a heap on the floor. Blood trickling from his ears, nose and mouth. When blood came out of the mouth that meant one thing. Internal bleeding."

"Tim..." said Calleigh softly. "Honey."

When Calleigh heared no response she pulled out her cell phone and called for 911. Calleigh was still awake when rescue arrived. Calleigh remembered thinking 'About time' when the parmedics finally arrived. She chuckled softly to herself because that was such a thing Tim would say.

After the paramedics put her on a stretcher Calleigh suddenly became aware of everything. Her 2 year old daughter...her 3 month old son. Tim.

"Tim...Danny...Angie...Tim..." Calleigh muttered incoherently.

"Its going to be ok detective...your gonna be alright..." said and ER detective.

"Tim..."

"Who's Tim?"

"Here partner."

"Oh." said the doctor.

"It gets worse...its her husband. There both CSI'S"

The doctor had come out several hours later with Horatio, Alexx, Eric, Valera, Angie, and little Danny in the waiting room. Horatio saw the doctor throw his gloves on the ground angrily. And that only meant one thing... bad news.

"Doc?"

"Are you Lt. Caine?"

"Yes...how are my guys?"

"Detective Duquesne is fine we removed the bullet but during surgery she slipped into acoma. Now don't worry I have alot of confidence that she'll wake up within a few hours..days at the most...but uh..."

"What about her husband? Tim..."

The doctor looked at the two small children. Angie asleep in Alexx's lap. And Danny in Valera's arms. The doctor sighed. He hated this part.

"I'm sorry...he was flat lined when they brought him here. We tried everything but he just wouldn't respond."

"No..." said a teary eyed Horatio.

"I'm so sorry..."

"DOCTOR!" yelled a frantic nurse.

"What is it?"

"He's got a pulse."

"Excuse me." said the doctor and took off.

Calleigh was in acoma for 2 weeks and recovered fully. Tim was in coma for 2 months and came out with a limp. The doctors said he was a miracle story. The never say somebody recover as quickly as he did. One of the bullets went through his chest richoet'd off a rib and lodged into his spine. They thought he'd never walk again. But Tim proved them wrong.

PRESENT-----

"I feel like chinese." said Calleigh as her, Tim, Horatio and Alexx climbed into the Hummer for lunch. Lucky Eric had the day off. But no so lucky because he was stuck with a 2 year old Lilly who was a complete and total daddy's girl.

"I want Mexican." stated Tim.

'Chinese sounds good Cal." said Alexx.

"Oh lady's rule. Chinese it is." said Calleigh.

"No Mexican."

Horatio laughed loudly as he watched the bickering couple argue about how lady's should always get what they want. Tim tried to argue but knew Calleigh would win before the conversation even started.

"H, come on you agree with me right?" Tim said pleadingly "Mexican?"

"Actually Tim I see nothing wrong with Chinese."

"Oh whatever." said Tim and turned around in his seat.

"See lady's win." said Calleigh as she started the Hummer. "Besides I have control over the Hummer."

"Excuse me this is my Hummer." said Horatio.

"Yes but I have the keys." Calleigh said with a grin. "Adventually Horatio... your going to have to let your baby go."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Mild Language from time to time

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked down the halls of PD file in hand looking for Frank Tripp. "Frank." stated Calleigh as she saw Frank exit an interrogation room. But the man that was coming out of it looked oddly familar.

"Yeah whats up?"

But Calleigh wasn't paying attention she was looking at the man that walked by and he gave her an evil smile in return.

"I uh finished the ballsitics you needed...the killers used tech 9's...very..uh..old school."

"Ok thanks...Calleigh are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so...Frank who was that?"

"Oh just some crackpot gets away with possesion."

Calleigh nodded and walked away.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh stood behind a table in the evidence log room. Looking through the files from when Tim and her were shot. Calleigh was highly interested in the before and after shots when someone made her lose her consentration.

"Did you forget someone?"

"What...Angie...Danny what are you doing here?" started Calleigh. "Oh."

"Yeah...oh...you forgot to pick him up from the airport...he called...I was at the movies...with Kyle...you know this is the last time were going to be able to get any time together before he leaves for the summer to go to his uncle's in Idaho."

"I'm sorry Angie what do you want me to say...I got distracted."

"Nothing. Come on Danny lets go home and leave...mom...to her work."

"Fine...i'll give you some money tonight and you and Lindsay can go to the mall tomorrow alright." Angie nodded. "So buddy how was Grampa and Grandma Speedle's house."

"It was fun...I think i gained like 15 pounds."

"I thought there was something different about you."

"Cute mom."

"Well what do you expect you got a grandma who cooks like there's no tomorrow and a grandpa who owns a chain of restraunts."

Danny shrugged and Calleigh ruffled his hair.

"Mom...whats that?" asked Angie as she pointed to the open file.

"Oh nothing." said Calleigh quickly and closed it. "Just a case i'm working on."

Angie nodded. "Well i'll take Danny home...see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to pick up something?"

"No me and your dad will get something on the way."

"Ok. Bye mom."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim, Calleigh, Angie, Danny and Lilly were scattered all over the living room floor watching a movie.

"Alright guys time for bed." said Tim.

"Awwwwwww dad not fair. Come on its only 11."

"Yeah its only 11 and me and your mom have to get up at 5 to get ready for work. So bed."

"But its summer vacation." whined Angie. "I'm 17 I don't have to."

"Are you 18?" asked Calleigh.

"I will be in 7 months."

"That's not what your mother asked you."

"No..."

"Well then I guess you have to do what your parents tell you to do know don't you."

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" reapeated Lilly.

"Shut up." said Angie.

"Shut up."

"Dad tell her to stop mocking me." whined Angie.

"Aw...Lilly you gotta stop teasing your sister she's being crabby." said Tim as he picked Lilly up.

"I'm not crabbing...I...I...i'm going to bed." said Angie and got up and ran up stairs.

"See Lilly Daddy wins again."

Lilly giggled and accidentally dropped her sippy cup on Tim bad knee from the shooting injury.

"Fuck!" yelled Tim.

"Timothy James Speedle!" screeched Calleigh.

Danny started to laugh. "Oh, the full name card your in trouble."

"Danny shut up and go to bed."

"Whatever." said Danny and took off upstairs.

"Shhhhh...daddy thats a no ne no ne word."

"Daddy's sorry sweetie but you hurt daddy's knee."

"Sowie daddy...you made at Lilly?" Lilly asked and lowered her head.

"No. Daddy's not mad...come on i'll tuck you in." started Tim as he stopped rubbing his knee. "Give mommy kissy."

"Night mommy."

"Night sweetheart. See you in the morning."

"You sure will." said Lilly.

"I swear she gets her cheerfulness from you." said Tim as he stood up but sat back down quickly.

"Here i'll take her to bed...you stay here when i'm done i'll get the ice pack."

"No its ok...i'll do it...just meet me upstairs with it?"

"You got it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Night angel."

"Night daddy...I wove you."

"I wove you to." said Tim with a grin as he pulled the blanket over Lilly.

"Daddy...I can't see."

"Oh I'm sorry did I pull it up to far. My bad."

"Silly daddy."

"Well I aim to please. Good night sweetie pie."

"NIght daddy."

Tim closed the door and turned the light off, then walked down to Danny's room and knocked on the door lightly.

"You asleep yet champ?"

"No."

"Ok...well then i'll see you tomorrow."

"You got it."

"Hey listen if the old slave driver will let me off early you wanna go and shoot some hops?"

"Yeah sure. You sure your knee can take it."

"Eh, it'll be fine."

"Dad i've always wondered but why do you have a limp when you walk?"

"Well that was a long time ago...and i'm tired and its a long story maybe some other time."

Danny nodded. He thought that it was probably a work related injury and decided it was probably a hard issue for his father so he decieded not to press the matter.

"Ok night dad." said Danny as he leaned over and kissed his dad on the cheek. He knew he was 15 but he didn't care he loved his dad and that's all that mattered to him.

"What was that for?"

"For just... being my dad."

Tim smiled and leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. "Good night champ."

"Night."

Tim closed his door as well and then knocked on Angie's door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." said Angie. "Hang on a sec." said Angie into her phone.

"You on the phone?"

"You see it in my hand... attached to my ear?"

"Very funny...you need to stop hanging out with Uncle Eric."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Well just don't stay on it to long ok."

"Ok."

"Tell Kyle I said goodnight."

Angie nodded. "Night dad. I love you."

"Love you to." said Tim and closed the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into his bedroom limping worse then ever. Calleigh frownd at the site of her husband.

"You ok baby?" asked Calleigh as Tim got into bed.

"No...the son of a bitch hurts like hell. You got that ice pack?"

"Yeah here." said Calleigh as she placed it on his knee.

"Its amazing how something so small as a sippy cup can make something hurt like hell."

Calleigh smiled but it soon faded.

"You ok?" asked Tim as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"Calleigh...that was along time ago...it was like 15 years ago."

"I kow but I can still picture you lying there."

FLASHBACK----

"Here ya go Mrs. Speedle." said a nurse as she wheeled Calleigh into Tim's room.

"Thank you Megan."

"Sure just buzz me when you want to go back to your room."

Calleigh nodded and grabbed Tim's lifeless hand. Megan saw the sadness in Calleigh's eyes and her heart went out to her. It had been almost 3 weeks and Tim showed no signs of change.

"Hey you." said Calleigh as she stroked Tim's forehead. "Well you might have came in here with scruff but your certinaly leaving with a beard." Calleigh smiled but within a matter of seconds it was replaced by tears. "You gotta wake up Timmy...I need you...I need you in my life." Calleigh sobbed.

PRESENT---

Tim sighed and rubbed Calleigh's back as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok honey..."

"I was so scared."

"I know honey but that was along time ago and I'm fine...your fine...and we have 3 beautiful children that are fine."

"I love you." said Calleigh looking up at Tim.

"I love you to." said Tim as he kissed Calleigh quickly. "Come on we better get some sleep."

Calleigh nodded and brushed a few tears away. Tim laid down first and Calleigh laid her head on his chest.

"I meant what I said Calleigh i'll never leave you."

Angie and Danny who where listening from the door looked at eachother.

"What happend 15 years ago Ang?"

"I don't know...I was 2 I don't remember anything?"

"Oh."

"But whatever it is, is giving mom nightmares...I hear her scream in her sleep sometimes."

"Me too."

"I bet what ever happend has to do with that file mom had today."

TBC...Aw Tim's a naughty boy he said some bad words. lol. Little Lilly I have a feeling she's going to be my new favorite Speedle kid. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Minor language maybe. I haven't really decided yet.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh tossed and turned that night. Ever since the day of the shooting she had nightmares about the men who shot her coming back and trying to kill her again but in each nightmare she could never see there faces.

"Calleigh..." said Tim as he shook her. "Calleigh honey wake up."

"I'm not going to let you hurt my family!" yelled Calleigh.

"Calleigh honey wake up."

"Get off me!" yelled Calleigh punching Tim in the stomach.

Tim winced in pain. "Calleigh honey come on wake up."

"Tim!' yelled Calleigh.

"I'm right here." said Tim. "Calleigh wake up."

Calleigh stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Tim..." said Calleigh sleepily.

"I'm right here baby."

Calleigh started to cry and flung herself into Tim's arm. Tim hugged her tightly and slowly rocked her back and fourth to try and calm her down.

"It's ok sweetheart it was just a nightmare.''

"It felt so real Tim."

"I know...but its ok. I'm right here."

"I love you."

"I love you to." said Tim as he kissed Calleigh quickly and brushed hair out of her face.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids." said Calleigh as she got out of bed.

"Ok." Tim didn't know what to do. Him and Calleigh tried therapy the doctor said that they were fine and that it was just post tramatic stress disorder. That it would go away adventually. The constant worry that soemone was after them did but the nightmares didn't. Tim didn't have them as much as Calleigh did. And he hated it when she did because it tore him up inside to see the love of his life suffer like that.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into Angie's room and saw that she was fast asleep with the phone in her hand. Calleigh smiled and took it out of her hand and put it on the charger. Calleigh then walked into Danny's room and saw that he was fast asleep with his headphones on. Calleigh walked over and took them off and set them on his nighstand. Calleigh smiled at the site of her son. It was almost like Danny was Tim's twin, they were alike in everyway. Well except for the age part. Same hair, eyes, and attitude. Calleigh gave her son a kiss and walked out of the room to Lilly's room.

Calleigh sat down and brushed Lilly's golden locks out of her face. Calleigh looked down at the little elephant that Lilly was clutching onto for dear life. "I love you so much...you will always be my little angel." said Calleigh as she stroked Lilly's cheek lightly.

Tim appeared in the doorway and smiled at the site. He knew how Calleigh must feel. If he didn't make it through that shooting they wouldn't have little Lilly. And he thanked god for her and the rest of his family everyday. If anybody in the lab were to get asked what is Tim Speedle like? They would all say a big softy and a family man. Tim didn't like to admit but he was.

"Come on let's go back to bed." said Tim as he sat down next to Calleigh on Lilly's toddler bed.

"You better be careful New Yorker you'll brake the bed." Calleigh said with a smile.

"No I won't." said Tim with a smirk. "She's so beautiful."

"Mmmhmm..."

"I look at her and I see what good this world can be."

Calleigh smiled at Tim and wrapped her arms around him. "Mmmm...I wonder what she'll be?"

"Well the last time I asked her she said she wanted to be a contractor."

Calleigh laughed. "Does she even know what that means?"

Tim chuckled. "I don't think so. Danny told me he wanted to be like grampa... a cook."

"Well honey he does cook better then you."

"Can I help it if cooking genes skip a generation." said Tim defensively.

Calleigh laughed and kissed Tim on the cheek. "And who knows what Angie wants to be."

"She'll figure it out Cal, she always does. She's a teenager right now she's just concentrating on Kyle."

"You really like Kyle don't you?"

"Well I didn't at first but they've been dating for almost four years...all I got to say is if Kyle wants to marry her I wouldn't say no."

"Aw...Tim Speedle CSI by day softy by night."

"Well I aim to please."

Lilly stirred slightly and opened up her deep blue eyes. "'S' a matter?" asked Lilly sitting up.

"Nothing baby go back to sleep." said Calleigh as she tucked Emily back in.

Lilly nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow. Tim and Calleigh each gave her a kiss and got up off the bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"Is your knee ok?"

Tim smiled slightly. "Yeah baby its fine."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No...you could never hurt me."

"Ok daddy...I love you."

"I love you more. Now go back to sleep."

Lilly rolled over still clutching her elephant tightly. "Ok daddy."

Tim and Calleigh smiled and walked out of Lilly's room and into there own room.

"Thank you." said Calleigh once her and Tim were re settled in bed.

"For what I didn't do anything?"

"Yes you did. You saved me. You came into my life and gave me 3 beautiful children and there's no place else i'd rather be."

Tim smiled. "You know i've been thinking about our 3 kids." said Tim as he pulled Calleigh ontop of him.

"You thinking that's not a good thing."

"Haha. No seriously Calleigh i've been thinking about having another...baby...that is if you want another one."

Calleigh smiled at Tim and kissed him passionatley. "You read my mind." Tim and Calleigh were in a passionate embrace when there was a knock at their door.

"Seriously everytime.'' said Tim. Calleigh laughed. ( i stole that line from a quote over at talk csi in the quotes wont hear thread. You'll just have to head over there to know what i'm talkin about. lol)

"Come in."

"The storm woke me up and I can't sleep." said Danny.

"Danny your almost 16 are you seriously scared of storms?" asked Tim with a grumpy look on his face. Well you'd be grumpy to if you got distracted from some one as beautiful as Calleigh Speedle.

Danny ignored his father's question. "Come on Danny...get into bed." said Calleigh as she scooted over so Danny could fit in. Just then Angie came running in.

"Got any room in there for me?"

"Yeah why not." said Tim angrily.

"Don't worry honey i'll make it up to you later." whispered Calleigh.

About 20 minutes later Tim finally spoke. "You know its kinda sad. Lilly is only 2 years old and uh...she managed to stay in her bed. You guys are older you shouldn't be in here."

"Well can we help it if we love you to much." said Danny saracastically. Tim went to say something but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Uh dad looks like Lilly isn't to brave after all." said Angie.

"Are you having a summber party?" asked Lilly as she rubbed her eyes.

"No sweetie somebody was just afraid of the storm." said Calleigh.

"Come one munckin you want in to?" asked Tim Lilly nodded and climbed in to bed next to Tim.

Calleigh smiled at the site. This is how her family should be.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Maybe some mild language.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on Dan is that all you got?" asked Tim. "I believe the score is 25 to what 10?"

"Oh dad don't brag because I'm just warming up...besides your gettin old your energy's running low." said Danny as he made a perfect basket.

"I am not old. I'm just lazy."

"Yeah I'll believe that when Lilly can spell rigor mortis."

"Cute."

"Well I aim to please." said Danny as he dribbled the ball past Tim and made another basket. Danny turned around to rub it in his dad's face but Tim had a weird look on his face.

"Dad are you ok?" asked Danny as Tim put his hand on his heart.

"Yeah...i'm fine."

"Dad are you sure your ok?"

Tim nodded as he rubbed his left arm. "I think I just pulled my arm that's all."

"Come on its to hot out here why don't we go home."

"Yeah...only beacuse you know you'll lose."

"Yeah that's it." said Tim as him and Danny walked to the SVU.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey guys how was basketball." said Calleigh as Tim and Danny came in through the garage.

"I won."

"You mean you bet your son?"

Tim went to go say something but was cut off by Danny.

"Don't let him fool you mom I won."

"Really?" asked Calleigh giving Danny a questionable look.

"Ok fine dad won. But only by a few points." said Danny regreatfully. "Smells good mom what are you making?"

"Lasagna."

"Awesome." said Tim.

"Oh Danny...Maggie called she want you to call her."

"Ok." said Danny and ran off upstairs.

"So you won to your son huh?" asked Calleigh as Tim wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah i'm the basketball champ."

"Tim are you ok? You look a little green."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think I was out in the heat to long."

"Ok well I have to go to the bathroom. Can you set the table for me."

"Sure."

"Great." said Calleigh and she took off upstairs as well.

Tim went to go reach for the plates out of the cabinet when he got another shooting pain in his arm. And before Tim could get to the chair he fell to the ground causing the plates to drop and brake all over the kitchen floor.

Calleigh was half way upstairs when she heard it and came running back into the kitchen. She screamed when she saw Tim on the floor.

"Tim...!" cried Calleigh frantically as she went to Tim's side. "Tim...honey...Danny! Danny!" screamed Calleigh.

"What is it mom?" asked Danny as he walked into the kitchen his phone on his ear.

"Call 911."

"What is it?"

"Just do it!"

"Maggie I gotta go i'll call you back."

Danny hung up and dialed 911.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mom..." said Angie as she came rushing into the E.R. tears streaming down her face. "I heard your message on my voice mail. Is daddy ok?"

"I don't sweetheart."

"What happend."

"Well it may be to soon to tell but they think maybe a heart attack."

"A heart attack oh my god."

Now Angie was normally calm one in the family but when something happend to her dad, lets just say you didn't want to reply on her to keep you safe.

"Angie honey calm down. Ok. He's in surgery right now. They'll come out and tell us when he's put into recovery ok. Why don't you just go sit down."

Angie nodded and sat down next to Eric.

"This is my fault."

"Honey no." said Calleigh walking over to Danny and squatting down in front of him. "This was not your fault."

"When we were playing basketball dad was rubbing his arm. I asked him if he was ok and he said he was but obviously he wasn't."

"Honey this wasn't your fault."

"I asked him if we could play I should have just left him alone."

"Honey come here." said Calleigh and pulled Danny into a hug.

"Angie."

"Yeah Lil."

"Is daddy gonna be ok?"

Angie sighed. "Come here."

"He's gonna be ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise." said Angie as she hugged her sister tighter.

Calleigh pulled apart from Danny. "You ok."

Danny nodded.

"Ok. Eric?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind taking them home with you."

"Sure."

"You sure Val won't mind?"

"No its ok. They can come home with me." said Eric giving Calleigh a sympethic smile. "Come on guys."

"No. I don't want to go." said Danny. "I want to stay here with mom."

"Honey you need to go with Uncle Eric ok. Do it for daddy."

Danny nodded and got up. Eric picked Lilly up from Angie's lap. "Say goodnight to mommy."

"Night mommy. I wove you."

"I love you to sugar. I'll see you later ok."

Lilly nodded and Calleigh watched her family walk out the sliding doors. Calleigh sighed and sat down in a chair. Suddenly she was very aware that she was the only one there except for another family.

A few minutes later a doctor came out.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes. How is my husband?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"We lost him."

"Oh my god." said Calleigh putting her hands over her mouth. "No." Calleigh sobbed.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ducks from Speed's girl 22. I was told to update by you guys so I am. Honestly I wouldn't just leave the story like that. Or would I? lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Garber."

"What?"

"You are Mrs. Garber aren't you?" asked the doctor.

"No." said Calleigh frantically. "I'm Calleigh Speedle."

The doctor closed his eyes tightly. He had made a mistake. Wrong wife. "I"m so sorry. Your the wrong person." said the doctor and walked off over to the other family. Calleigh went to go push away a few tears when another Doctor came out.

"Mrs. Speedle?"

"Yes that's me."

"Your husband is a Timothy Speedle. He's was brought in by ambulance?" read the doctor from a clipboard.

"Yes...is he ok?"

"Well we found a blood clot...that's what caused his heart attack."

"Oh god."

"Don't worry it was a mild heart attack. The blood clot was caused from build up of cholestrol. He's going to be fine he's resting now but once he's able to get out of the hospital he's going to need to be on a strict diet."

"Absolutley." said Calleigh. "Can I see my husband?"

"Yes you can. I'll take you to his room."

"Thank you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into Tim's room quietly so not to disturb him. Calleigh took one look at him and began to cry silently.

"I know those tears aren't because of me." came Tim's groggy voice.

Calleigh smiled. "Hey you."

"Hi."

"You scared me."

"I"m sorry...come here." Tim commanded as he motioned for Calleigh to lay down next to him. Calleigh obeyed and currled up next to Tim.

"I love you so...much."

"I love you to. How are the kids?"

"Well Angie was a little shakin up and I don't think Lilly really understood but they went to Eric's."

Tim nodded. "What about Danny?"

Calleigh sighed. "He thinks its his fault."

Tim closed his eyes. "Its not his fault."

"I told him that."

"Calleigh I thought I was dead."

"Well lets just be thankful that you aren't ok."

"Calleigh i've had way to many close calls...i've been shot 3 times...i just came out of a barn just in time before it exploded. I got trapped in a burning building."

"Correction we were in a burning building."

"I just wonder when its gonna end." Tim stated.

"I don't know baby. I wish I did but I don't."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh pulled up to Eric's house and sat in the car for a few mintues to think things over before she went in. She just couldn't believe that this was all happening.

Eric opened the door a few minutes later. "Hey Cal."

Calleigh smiled slightly and began crying all over again.

"Oh honey come here." said Eric and pulled her into a hug. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine...it was a heart attack...I was so scared Eric."

"I know. But he's fine ok."

Calleigh nodded. "I didn't wake up Maxine did I?"

"No she was up feeding the baby."

Calleigh nodded. "Where is everyone?"

"Uh...Danny is sitting outside with Angie and Lilly as you can tell is asleep on the couch."

Calleigh nodded and walked over to the couch and began stroking Lilly's hair. "Did they say anything?"

"No they haven't said much. I think there just shaken up."

Calleigh nodded and kissed Lilly's forehead. "I love you." said Calleigh then she got up and went on the back porch.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" stated Calleigh as she leaned up against the door frame.

"Mom!" said Angie frantically and ran to her mother. "Is Daddy ok?"

"He's fine baby. It was just a mild heart attack due to fatty foods."

Angie sighed. "Oh i'm so happy. When can we see him?"

"Horatio's giving me the day off so I'll take you guys tomorrow ok?"

Angie nodded. "Listen honey why don't you go get some sleep while I talk to Danny ok."

Angie nodded again an looked back at her brother's sad face. "Night mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Calleigh watched Angie walk through the kitchen and into the living room and then sat down next to Danny.

"So he's ok?"

"He's gonna be fine."

Danny nodded and leaned into his mother. "I can't lose him mom."

"Neither can I."

Danny nodded and began to cry. Calleigh hugged him tighter. "It's ok baby just let it out. It's ok."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well you'd be crabby to if you were stuck in this hospital bed not being able to do anthing!" came Tim's husky voice.

"Just take it easy Speed. Leave the poor nurse alone." said Horaito.

Calleigh knocked softly on the door. Tim's nurse walked out of the and gave Calleigh a mean look. "I honestly don't know how you could have married him."

"Well I take drugs." said Calleigh sarcastically. "Are you bugging the nurses Tim?" asked Calleigh as she walked further into the room.

"Oh only a little."

Calleigh smiled. "I brought a few gifts with me." said Calleigh.

"Hey guys." said Tim. "Kyle."

"How are you feeling Mr. Speedle?"

"I've been better."

"Well i'm glad to see that your alive atleast."

Tim smiled slightly. "Ang why are you in your cheerleading uniform?

"We got compettion in an hour daddy."

"Oh I wanted to see that." Tim mummbled.

"Well Uncle Tyler's comin so he can record it for you, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Well you came, you saw, know you two get out of here."

"Ok daddy." said Angie as she kissed Tim's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you to. Don't stay out to late ok."

"Ok dad."

"Nice seeing you again Kyle."

"You to Mr. Speedle. Feel better alright."

Tim nodded. "I will." Tim looked at Calleigh. "I really wanted to see her competion."

"Well cowboy I think your days of seeing girls in short skirts are over." came Calleigh's southern drawl.

Tim chuckled.

"Well I better be going. I have bad guys to put away."

"And a Hummer to tuck in." said Speed sarcastically.

"Well I see you haven't lost your ability to be sarcastic." said Horatio standing up. "You take it easy Speed."

"I will. See you later."

"Bye."

"Where's my little cute pie?" asked Tim.

"I'm right here daddy." said Lilly with a silly look on her face.

"Oh I didn't see you. Come here munckin."

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby."

"What are these?" asked Lilly as she pointed to the IV that was in Tim's arm and the oxygen cord that was in Tim's nose.

"Well...those are something that's going to help daddy get better."

Lilly nodded and laid down on her father's chest lightly.

"Where's Danny?"

"He um...is helping Valera with the baby."

"He didn't want to see me did he?"

"I think he's just scared baby."

Tim nodded. "Well I got plenty of room over here if you wanna come lay down to." said Tim eager to change the subject.

Calleigh smiled and laid down on the other side of Tim. In a matter of minutes all 3 of them were asleep. The nurse that Tim yelled at earlier came by to give Tim is meds but looked at the site before her and didn't have the heart to wake the happy family. Let's just hope they stay that way.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy get up...get up." screeched Lilly Speedle as she kept hitting her father over the head with a pillow.

"Lilly Marie Speedle DO NOT hit your father. You understand me?"

Lilly stopped and began to cry. She never heard her mother yell at her before. "I sowie." said Lilly through tears.

"Its ok sweetie any time you wanna hit daddy over the head with a pillow is fine with me."

Calleigh made a noise letting Tim know she was not happy. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when your knee hurts again or when you actually do die. Is it so wrong that I want you to be careful." screamed Calleigh and locked herself in the bathroom.

Tim sighed. "Lil, do daddy a favor and go back down to the living room and tell Danny that I said you could watch Spongebob ok."

"Ok Daddy." said Lilly and kissed her father on the cheek and then ran down the stairs Tim could hear the protests from down stairs.

"Give. Me. The. Remote." said Lilly.

"No. I'm watching T.V."

"Daddy said I can watch bob! Now give me the remote."

"Fine!" yelled Danny.

Tim chuckled and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it softly.

"Honey open up."

"Go away."

"Honey it was only a pillow."

"That's not the point Tim." said Calleigh opening the door.

"Well honey what do you want me to do she's 2."

"You treat her like she's the queen of england you let her get by with to much."

"Well i'm sorry." said Tim as he wrapped an arm around Calleigh and pulled her closer to him. "How about that fourth?"

Calleigh smiled. "Sorry mister the doctor said no sex for another month."

"Calleigh I'll die."

"No you won't." said Calleigh.

"Yes I will." said Tim as he sat down on the bed.

"No, because I won't let that happen." said Calleigh as she straddled Tim.

"Hey, I thought you said a month." said Tim as wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"I know what I said. And i know what the doctor said. I just like messing with your head."

"Calleigh its not nice to play with your husband. You know my heart's a ticking time bomb I could go off at any moment. What did the doctor really say?"

"Well you were sleeping when he talked to me. He said 2 weeks and its been-"

"Almost 4. Your gonna get it."

"I'm at your mercy." said Calleigh as she leaned down to kiss Tim.

"I love you." said Tim as he put Calleigh's hair behind her ears.

"You love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then show me cowboy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"No!" yelled Tim. "Leave her alone. Danny!" screamed Tim. As Tim screamed he kicked Calleigh waking her up with a start.

"Tim...honey wake up."

"Calleigh...honey."

"Tim...wake up."

Tim turned and sat up quickly. "Calleigh."

"Honey it was a nightmare."

"I love you, you know that." said Tim as he touched Calleigh's cheek with his hand.

"I know."

"No Calleigh I just want you to know that I love you know matter what happens."

"Tim your scaring me."

"I'm gonna go check on the kids." said Tim as he got out of bed leaving a puzzled Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim went to Lilly's room first and saw that she was clutching her elephant Eric got her for her birthday. Tim smiled at the site and then went to Danny room and walked in. "Dan wake up." said Tim as he shook his son.

"What dad what's a matter?" said Danny as he sat up in bed.

"Nothing champ lay back down...I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"Can I go back to bed now."

"Yeah." Tim sat up and walked to the door.

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"I love you to."

Tim smiled and then moved on to Angie's room. When he opened the door he panicked when he saw her bed empty. Tim quietly closed the door and walked downstairs, when he didn't see her in the living room he walked out onto the back porch.

"Hey princess what are you doin out here?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep." said Angie as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well maybe its because your drinking coffee."

"Relax dad its decaf." said Angie with a smile.

"Then why can't you sleep?"

Angie shrugged.

"Ang." said Tim as he put a hand on her chin and pulled her face so it was facing his. He was suprised to see tears in her eyes. "Honey i'm fine."

"I I know that...daddy I was so scared...I he-eard Mom's message on my cell phone and I thought you d-ied. And-"

"Shhh." said Tim and pulled Angie onto his lap and rubbed her back softly. "It's ok. Honey. You know you getting to big for me to do this."

"I'm not getting big your just shrinking." said Angie as she looked up at her father.

"Your very funny."

"Well I aim to please."

"I love you. And no heart attack's going to get rid of me. Not even alkada could. Ang I've been through alot. I'm not going to be going anywhere for a long long time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey look its the old goat." came Eric's voice as Tim and Calleigh walked into the break room.

"I'm not old. You wanna talk about old you look at Horatio."

"I resent that."

"Sorry H."

"I'll let it slide just because its your first day back." said Horatio. "How are you feelin?"

"Fine. Now will nobody else ask me that please. I already got it from Alexx, Tripp, Tyler, and Paula.

"You know they say that you get cranky when you get older." said Eric.

"Can it Delko."

"I can't its against my religon."

"Very funny Delko."

"Hey Speed?"

"What?"

"How you feelin?"

Tim didn't say anything but just gave Eric a glare.

TBC...Crappy ending to a chapter I know but there's more coming. More promises. More I love you's and more nightmare's. I promise. Oh yeah duh how could I forget the bad guy returns.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey do you have those bullets anyalized for me yet?" asked Tim walking into ballistics.

"No...not...yet." came Calleigh's voice her noise down a microscope.

"Cal I gave you those bullets 3 hours ago."

"Yes Tim and I'm working on 10 other cases." said Calleigh as she moved to another microscope.

"Well I thought you said I always came first?" said Tim as he leaned into Calleigh wrapping his arm's around her.

Calleigh smirked and turned around in Tim's arms. "Now Tim you know bullets come first, then the kids, then you."

"Then me?" stated Tim as he put a hurt look on his face.

"Well maybe you could come before bullets but thats a big maybe mister." said Calleigh as she leaned her head up to met Tim's for what was supposed to be a quick kiss.

They only pulled apart when they heard someone clear there throat.

"Horatio...um...do you need something?" asked Calleigh a little embarresed and mad at the same time.

"No I just um...have that other bullet Alexx pulled from our vic."

"Oh..ok i'll take that."

"Thanks. I'll leave you two to your uh...work." said Horatio with smile on his face.

"Well you heard the man...where were we." said Tim as he dipped his head in. Calleigh moved her head away. Making Tim groan.

"Not now cowboy. I have to get back to work. Besides don't you have some substance or something to anyalize?"

"No I'm done for the day." said Tim crossing his arms over the his chest.

"Well then I guess you get to go pick Lilly up from Valera's then."

"Oh joy."

Calleigh had a shocked look on her face. "Aren't you excited about picking up your daughter?"

"I am but...I don't know I just think that you were right I need to stop babying her and I know if I see her that's all i'm gonna want to do."

"Aw my big softy...get over it. You can't be a daddy's girl forever."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh went to bed that night hoping for a peacful sleep but it wasn't going to happen for one CSI.

CALLEIGH'S DREAM AND FLASHBACK-----

"What do you got honey?"

"I don't know it looks like tar maybe... our suspect works as a construction worker right?

"Mmmhmm..." Calleigh turned around ash he heard a groan from Tim as he was knocked into the wall. Calleigh went to reach for her gun but a man in a ski mask walked over to her.

"Time to die bitch." and shot her square in the chest.

The next thing Calleigh remembered was hearing four shots go off and it wasn't into her.

The next thing that happend was Calleigh was at PD walking down the hall. She saw a man walking by her she couldn't see his face but she could see his eyes and they looked really familar.

END OF CALLEIGH'S DREAM AND BACK TO THE PRESENT---- (that just sounds weird lol)

Calleigh woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She looked at Tim who was asleep soundly with his arm wrapped around her waist. Calleigh turned so she was facing him and smiled at his cute sleeping face.

"I love you." Calleigh sighed and got up and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Calleigh was cutting herself a fairly large piece of cheesecake (sorry I was watching friends and Rachel and Chandler were eating cheesecake and I was like hey why not Calleigh could like cheesecake) when the dog started barking.

"Max hush its not that big of a piece." said Calleigh with a smirk on her face.

But Max just kept barking at the back porch. "Max." said Calleigh as she walked over to the long haired golden retriever. "What is it boy?" said Calleigh as she stroked the dogs hair. "Mmm...you see a squrrel or somethin? Well i'm sorry its strictly Kibbles and bits for you."

"Mom what's goin on?" asked Angie as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey honey. Nothin I think Max just saw a rabbit or something."

"Well good god that dog will wake up the entire street."

Calleigh smiled. "You want a piece of cheesecake?"

"Do Oreo's have icing?" asked Angie sarcastically.

Calleigh gave her daughter a piece of cheesecake and sat down at the table when Danny walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Danny as he rubbed his eyes.

"Were having cheesecake." said Calleigh.

"And no you can't have any." said Angie.

"Angela Karen Speedle. You can to have cheesecake go ahead Danny."

Danny gave his siter a minicing look and cut himself a piece of cheesecake.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Daddy." said Lilly as she shook her father.

"What is it Lil?" asked Tim as he sat up in bed.

"I had a bad dream."

"You did. Well come lay down next to daddy."

Tim heared laughter come from downstairs. "What's goin on down there Lil?"

"I don't know daddy can we go investigot."

"I think you mean investigate."

"Yeah that."

"Actually that sounds like a good plan lets go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim appeared with Lilly on his hip a few seconds later. "What's this are you having a party with out?"

"No we would never." said Danny with a mouth full of Cheesecake.

"Are you guys eating Alexx's cheesecake?"

"No." said Calleigh covering her mouth.

"Yes you are." said Tim setting Lilly in her chair. "No fair I want a piece."

"No dad you can't have any doctor's orders." said Angie.

"Well screw the doctor." said Tim as he walked over to the counter and grabbed the knife. Calleigh got up and began fitting with her husband each one of them pulling the cheesecake towards them. Like tug of war.

"Tim let it go."

"No I want a piece."

"Tim you can't have any now let it go!"

"No."

"Dad do what she says." said Angie.

"Don't listen to her dad. You fight for that cake." said Danny.

"Calleigh I want a piece."

"Well your not getting any."

"Calleigh..."

"Tim..."

"Fine you wanna kill youself go ahead." said Calleigh and let go of the plate but Tim let go of it to. He always let Calleigh win. The cheesecake dropped to the floor.

"Well that's just great." said Tim.

"Oh darn it." said Lilly Speedle causing her whole family to look at her. "What? I wanted a piece."

TBC...Aw, poor Lilly she just wanted a piece. lol.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lilly stop arguing with your brother and get in the car we have to take Max and Chloe to the vet." yelled Calleigh.

"But mommy."

"No buts get in the car."

"Daddy mommy's yelling at me." said Lilly in a pouting voice.

"Yuor father is in the car already now Danny Lilly lets go!"

"Geez mom don't get your hormones in a twist." said Danny earning him a smack across the head.

"What are homones?"

"There hormones honey and i'll explain later."

"But I wanna know now."

"You know what why don't you ask your father that quesiton." said Calleigh as she locked the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim, Calleigh, Danny, Lilly, Max and Chloe were all at the check out at Petsmart when Tim went into a daze. The man that was checking them out looked oddly familar but Tim couldn't place him.

"...$34.00" said the cashier.

"Tim..." said Calleigh waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh...what?"

"That's $34.00 sir."

"Oh ok." said Tim as he handed over his credit card. "Have I seen you before?"

"No...I don't think so." the man lied.

All of a sudden Max and Chloe started to bark. And they were not taking there eyes off the cashier.

"Max...shhhh." said Danny. But Max and Chloe just continued to bark.

Lilly put her finger over her mouth. "Shhhh doggies your being loud."

"Honey you pay for this stuff i'm gonna take the dogs out to the van."

Tim nodded and watched Calleigh and Danny yank on the dog leashes but the dogs just wouldn't budge.

"Max chloe come on lets go. Let's leave the cashier alone. Come on." said Calleigh.

"Mom are you sure you didn't transfer some of your hormones into them?" asked Danny sarcastically.

"Daniel Michael Speedle get in the car."

"Alright, alright." said Danny as he took Lilly and placed her on her hip and grabbed Chloe's leash.

"I'm so sorry about that." stated Tim as he signed his signature to the receipt.

"That's ok dogs bark at everyone."

"Yeah."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Have you seen them before?" asked Tim once he fastened his seat belt.

"He looked familiar." said Calleigh fastening her seat belt over her already swollen belly. Calleigh thought she was fat even though she was only 2 in a half months along. "Who knows maybe we've seen them at Walmart or something."

"Maybe." said Tim and drove off towards home.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Lilly is at Eric and Valera's house, Angie went to the mall with Kyle and Danny is spending the night at Jason's house. So that just leaves me you and the bed." said Tim as he climbed into bed.

"Mmmmm..." said Calleigh as she wrapped her arms around Tim's kneck and began kissing him.

"You know I could get used to this." said Tim as he laid Calleigh down on the bed.

"What?"

"Being home alone... with you."

"Well don't get to used to that mister with this little one running around soon we won't have much time for this." said Calleigh as she kissed Tim's kneck.

"Well then I guess we should take advantage of this then shouldn't we?"

"I guess so."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Are you sure your gonna be ok?" asked Tim as he opened up his SVU's door.

"I'll be fine Tim its only one day. I need the day off."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well its the hormones. I'm acting all crazy."

Tim kissed Calleigh on the cheek and saw Angie walk out the door. "Hey Ang?"

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Listen I'm running late can you take Danny to school today."

"Can't he ride the bus?" asked Angie as she opened the door to her red bug.

"He missed the bus...please Ang H's going to fire me i'm really late."

"Fine. Just today though." said Angie as she through her back pack in the backseat. "Daniel Michael Speedle if you don't get your butt down here in 5 seconds i'm leaving without you. 1...2...3...4..-"

"Alright I'm coming cool your jets women."

"Don't call me women. Get in the car i'm taking you to school."

"Would all and powerful master be better?" Danny asked Sarcastically.

"Don't be so sarcastic...bye mom. Bye dad.

"Bye." said Calleigh and Tim together.

Tim watched Angie drive off and then turned back to Calleigh. "Are you sure your gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be fine. Now please go put some bad guys away."

"If I have to." Tim whined. "Bye Lil." said Tim ruffling her hair.

"Daddy...bye." said Lilly a little to excited. "I love you."

Tim looked taken aback. "No I wove you?"

"Daddy I'm free now. I don't say I wove you anymore." Lilly put her hand over her mouth. "Well except that time." Lilly giggled.

"Ok my little girls growing up."

"That's right. I sure am."

"Can I still call you muckin?"

"Of course."

"Cool. Oh and Lil." said Tim as he got into his car.

"Yes daddy?"

"It's 3 not free. You take care of your mommy alright."

"I will."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Bye baby." said Tim as Calleigh leaned through the window to kiss Tim." I'll see you lovely ladies later."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye baby."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Lilly honey please pick up your toys before I trip and kill myself over them."

"Sorry mommy." said Lilly as she got off the couch.

"Ouch." said Calleigh as she grabbed her stomach and fell as she was walking up the stairs. Before Calleigh could catch herself she was already down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy.'' said Lilly as she ran to the stairs. "Mommy wake up." said Lilly as she brushed hair out of her mom's face. "Mommy."

When Lilly didn't hear a response she ran to the ktichen and went to the phone picked it up and dialed the only number she knew. 911. "Hewo. 911."

"Yes what's your emergency?"

"My mommy's sleeping."

The operator took a moment and realized the little girl meant she probably passed out. "Can you wake her up."

"If I could would I be talking to you?" said Lilly sarcastically.

"Ok what's your name?"

"Lilly Speedle."

"Ok Lilly is your daddy, brother or sister there?"

"My sister and brother are at school and my daddy left for work."

"Ok honey listen I'm gonna send an ambulance ok. Do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to go and stay with your mommy ok try to wake her up again. Ok."

"Ok bye." Lilly hung up the phone and noticed a pink posted note next to the phone she grabbed it and recognized the word daddy and dialed it.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So any idea what killed him Alexx." said Tim as he set his kit down on the gravel.

"Not yet...i'll know more at post."

"Ok." Tim sighed when his phone rang. "Speedle?"

"Daddy?"

"Lilly honey whats a matter?"

"Some men are here taking mommy away?"

"What do you mean taking mommy away?"

Horatio, Eric and Alexx's head snapped over in Speed's direction.

"Mommy went to sleep and so I called the 911 people and there taking mom away in a big van."

"Honey can you put one of those men on the phone?"

Tim heard Lilly mummble something and then a male's voice came on the phone. "Mr. Speedle?"

"Yes this is him what's a matter with my wife."

"Were not sure. Your wife seemed to have past out and fell down the stairs. Were taking her to Grace Memorial now."

"Ok thank you i'll be right there."

"Speed what's going on?"

"I gotta go?" said Tim frantically. "I I I I gotta go."

"Speed calm down and tell us what's going on?"

"Calleigh fell down the stairs. Lilly called 911 there taking Calleigh to Grace Memorial right now."

"Ok go. Keep us updated."

Tim nodded and got into his SVU.

TBC..Awwwww! What happend to Calleigh?


	9. Chapter 9

"Calleigh Speedle please." said Tim as he walked up to the emergency room desk.

"Room 302."

"Thank you... a little girl was brought in with her."

"She's in there with her."

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled and Tim walked down to Calleigh's room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Lilly honey just please leave mommy alone right now." Tim heared Calleigh say he walked to her door.

"Calleigh.." Tim said as he walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Tim...i'm sorry i'm so sorry."

"Calleigh honey what's a matter...what happend?"

"I'm sorry." said Calleigh as she cried onto Tim's shoulder.

"Honey calm down and tell me what happned are you and the baby ok?"

"The baby-"

"What about the baby?" asked Tim as he stroked her hair.

"I lost it." Calleigh cried. "I killed our baby."

"Honey you didn't kill the baby."

"I had a miscarriage Tim...that means I must have done something wrong."

"I assure you Mrs. Speedle you did nothing wrong." said Doctor Wilks as she walked into Calleigh's room. "I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

"No its ok come in." said Calleigh as she wiped her eyes.

"Calleigh its common for a women your age to have a miscarriage."

"A women my age? I'm only 40."

"Yes I understand that. But as a women starts to get older her ability to carry a child decreases."

"So I did nothing wrong?"

"No." said Doctor Wilks. "I did prescribe you some medication for the pain. You took quit a fall there. Your lucky to have a daughter like Lilly. She's a smart girl calling 911."

"We sure are." said Tim looking over at Lilly who was close to falling asleep in the chair next to Calleigh's bed.

"Well Calleigh you can go home when your ready. Just sign out at the desk. And if you feel any discomfort please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you." said Calleigh as the Doctor walked out and left.

"Are you ok?" asked Tim as he wiped away a few stray tears.

"I really wanted another baby Tim."

"I know we did. But these things happen Cal."

"I know but why do they always happen to us?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Listen guys your mom is going through a rough time right now ok. And all I ask is that you cut her some slack."

"So she had a miscarriage?" asked Angie.

"Yeah."

"Can we go up and see her?" asked Danny.

"Yeah but if she's sleeping just come back down ok."

Danny and Angie nodded and walked upstairs.

"Daddy..." said Lilly.Is there going to be a baby?"

"No sweetheart there's not."

"But I wanted there to be."

"Well we all did. But these things happen."

"Did I hurt the baby."

"No honey you didn't do anything wrong."

"But before mommy fell she told me to pick up my toys. Maybe if I did mommy and the baby would be ok."

"Lilly listen to me you did nothing wrong. Obviously it wasn't meant for us to have this baby so we didn't. You didn't do anything wrong ok."

Lilly nodded. "Ok daddy. Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?

"I wove you."

Tim smiled. "I thought you were a big girl now?"

"Well maybe I could be a little girl a...little while longer."

Tim smiled and hugged his daughter. "I'd like that."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mom can we come in?" asked Angie as she knocked on the door.

"Um...yeah honey come in."

"Hey." said Angie and Danny together.

"How was the first day back at school?"

"It was ok." said Danny laying down next to his mom.

"How was your day Ang?"

"It was ok. I'm just glad I only have one year left."

Calleigh smiled.

"So are you um...ok?" asked Danny.

Calleigh paused for a minute. "Yeah I'll be fine."

Angie and Danny smiled. "But you guys will always be my babies." said Calleigh as she wrapped one arm around Angie and the other one around Danny.

"Promise?" asked Angie.

"Promise."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim was testing his famous spaghetti when the phone rang. "Uh crap...Lilly honey can you answer that for me please."

"Ok Daddy." said Lilly as she set her crayons down and grabbed the phone.

"Speedle residence...mmmhmm...hang on. Daddy its for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know but he's talking really funny."

Tim had a puzzled look on his face and grabbed the phone.

"Speedle?"

"I heared about your wife. I'm really sorry. You know this wouldn't have happend if I would have killed the both of you a long time ago."

"Lilly honey go upstairs for daddy."

"I don't wanna I'm coloring."

"Lilly go!" ordered Tim.

"But daddy!"

"Lilly get upstairs right now!"

"Ok...Ok."

Tim watched Lilly walk up the stairs and then turned his attention back to the phone. "Ok who is this?"

"Oh that's right you never caught us did you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Lilly honey what's with the sad face?"

"Daddy made me stop coloring."

"Why did he make you stop?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know the phone rang and he just made me come upstairs."

Calleigh got a worried look on her face. "Danny hand me the phone next to you please."

Danny nodded and handed over the phone. "Be quiet guys." ordered Calleigh as she clicked the phone on.

"Listen I don't know who the hell you are but your gonna leave me and my family the hell alone."

"You would think 4 gun shots to a person would be enough to kill him."

Calleigh gasped softly.

"Alright listen to me you sick son of a bitch. You stop calling me and if i ever see you anywhere near my family so help me god I will kill you myself."

"Yeah right...lets just hope you have the time to draw out your weapon this time."

"Don't call here again." said Tim and hung up the phone. He sighed and started to walk upstairs. Calleigh hung up the phone and starred at it.

"Mom who was that?" asked Angie.

"No one sweetie."

"Hey Cal?" said Tim as he walked in his bedroom.

"Yeah." said Calleigh as pretended to not know what was going on.

"Listen um...that was H there short people in trace right now. I have to go to the lab. I should only be gone a few hours. Ok."

"Ok."

"Guys can I talk to your mom alone for a second."

Angie and Danny nodded. Angie grabbed Lilly and they walked downstairs.

"Calleigh..."

"Yeah."

"I love you so much you know that right."

"I know you do. I love you to."

Tim walked over to Calleigh and kissed her passionatley. "Your going to be ok right?"

"Yeah i'll be fine. I'll see you later."

"Definatley." said Tim and got off the bed. But he did a double take and kissed Calleigh again this time longer. "I really do love you."

Calleigh smiled and watched Tim walk to the door. "Hey Tim."

"Yeah."

"Please be careful."

Tim nodded. She knew. He didn't know how at the moment but some how she knew. "I will."

Calleigh smiled and watched Tim walk out the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked down the stairs. "Danny can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure dad." Tim pulled Danny into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Listen you know where I keep my spare gun right."

"Yeah dad. What's going on?"

"Just promise me. That if anything happens while i'm gone you'll protect youself, your sisters and your mom."

"I promise." said Danny. "Dad what is going on?"

"I can't explain it now. But if anybody knocks on the door don't answer it. You stay in the house and keep the t.v. down you understand?"

Danny nodded. Tim clapped his son on the shoulder and walked into the living room. "Ang come here."

"What's up dad?"

"Listen if anything happens I want you to get your mom, Lilly and Danny into the car and you come to the lab. Got it."

"Daddy i'm scared who was that on the phone?"

"Promise me Angie."

"I promise." Tim nodded and walked over to Lilly.

"Lil."

"Yeah daddy?"

"I love you."

"I love you to daddy." Tim kissed her on the forehead and went to the door. He took one last look at his puzzled family and walked out the door. He was going to Horatio he'd know what to do.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I know I'm gonna get some heat for this chapter. But let me know how you feel about it anyway.

Tim parked his SUV in its regular spot and practically ran into the building.

"Horatio I need to talk to you." said an out of breath Tim as he opened the door to Horatio's office.

"Come on in Speed."

"Listen H-"

"Hows Calleigh doing?"

"She's fine H li-"

"You know that Lilly is one smart kid and-"

"Good god man shut up!"

Horatio looked taken aback. "Speed what's going on?"

"You never found the men that shot me and Calleigh did you?"

"No. Speed where you going with this?"

"One of them called me."

"What?"

"Yeah...they called and said that obviously 4 bullets aren't enough to kill me." started Tim as he sat down. "H I never thought I was going to say this but I'm scared... for me and my family."

"Where are they?"

"Calleigh's in our room. I just told her you called me in. I didn't want her worrying. "

"But knowing Calleigh she already knows. Alright i'll get Eric to go over there with Tripp."

Speed went to say something but was cut off by his cell phone. "Speedle..."

"Daddy...!"

"Angie honey what is it?"

"There here they took Lilly into a room Danny tried to shoot at them but Daddy-"

Tim heared Angie scream and somebody take the phone. "Your really stupid Speedle."

"Who is this?" asked Tim.

"Why don't you come to the house and find out?" said the man.

"I swear to god if you hurt them...I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." said the man and hung up the phone.

"H we gotta get over there."

"Ok Speed you just need to calm down."

"Horatio don't tell me to calm down. You don't have a family so you don't understand."

Horatio nodded and they both walked downstairs were they saw Eric.

"Eric come on we got a scene." said Horatio.

"Where?"

"My house."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio, Tim, and Eric pulled up a few minutes later and drew out there weapons. They didn't even get a chance to go inside when two men came out one holding Calleigh with a gun to her head the other one holding Angie and Danny in front of him. Like a human shield.

Tim's heartbroke at the site of his family. "Let them go." said Tim with a shacky voice.

"I don't think so."

"Please my kids and wife never did anything with to. None of us did."

"You would have gotten us for killing Paula."

"You would have only gotten a few years. But shooting at police officers will only add more to your time." said Eric.

"Where's my little girl?"

"Don't worry she's been takin care of."

"Where is Lilly." asked Tim a little more forecefully.

"She's inside."

"I swear if you hurt her."

"You'll what kill me?"

"Let them go." said Horatio nodding over to Angie and Danny. "There just kids. Let them go."

The man holding Angie and Danny let Danny go but held onto Angie putting a gun to her head. Just then Lilly came walking out.

"Daddy..." said Lilly sleepily. Tim thought chloroform.

"Danny take your sister and get in the Hummer." ordered Tim. Danny did as told and climbed into the backseat.

"Let Angie go." said Horatio.

"Tim..."

"It's ok Cal." Tim's eyes began to water he just couldn't stand the site. The look on Calleigh's face was just heartbreaking. And Angie's eyes were puffy from crying and her mascara was running down her face. "We'll get it all straightened out."

Eric looked over at the site of his friend. He knew he had to do something but what he didn't know.

"Tell me what it is you want." sated Tim.

"What it is I want?"

"Yes."

"I want your wife. She's pretty hot."

"We'll I'm sorry I'm takin." said Calleigh angrily she had enough of this game.

"Mmmm...that's to bad." said the man as he kissed Calleigh's check. She turned away hatefully. "We could have had lots of fun me and you."

"I already have fun thank you very much." said Calleigh.

"Your wife's very vigorous. Your a lucky man Speedle."

"Shut up."

"Daddy i'm scared."

"It's ok Ang. Daddy's going to get you out of this." said Tim "Please let her go."

The man holding Angie looked at the man holding Calleigh.

"Please..."

"Tommy." said the man holding Calleigh. "I'm Tommy and that's Billy."

"Your the one who worked at a construction site."

BIlly nodded. "Let her go Billy." Billy nodded again and let Angie go.

"Its ok sweetheart walk to me." said Tim putting his gun away. "Its ok walk to daddy." He held up one hand and held one hand out to Angie. She took it and Tommy who had his gun pointed at Calleigh took his gun away from Calleigh's temple and pointed it at Tim. Eric noticed this but he was to late. Tim noticed this as well and pulled Angie out of the line of fire. Tim and Angie fell to the ground.

Horatio who was closer to Tommy tackled him. Billy raised his gun at Eric but Eric beat him to it and shot him 3 times. Horatio placed Tommy in hand cuffs.

"Daddy!" screamed Angie as she rolled her father off her. Calleigh crawled over to Tim.

"Tim...honey.

"Calleigh..." Tim said softly.

"Tim...honey." Tim coughed and Calleigh got Tim's blood on her face.

"Cal, Angie? Tim muttered.

"She's fine. Danny and Lilly are fine."

Horatio picked up his cell phone and called for rescue.

"Tim...honey please don't do this."

"Do what i'm not goin anywhere." Tim tried to smile but god why did his back have to hurt so bad.

"Daddy..." said Angie.

Tim moved his head slightly and motioned for Angie to come closer. "You take care...of your mom." Tim began coughing uncontrollably. "And your brother and sister."

"Daddy please don't talk like that. Your gonna be ok."

"God damn it what is talking that ambulance so long!" yelled Calleigh.

"Its on its way." said Horatio as he took off his suit jacket and placed it under Tim's head.

"Cal-leigh..."

"I'm right here baby."

"Listen to me...i'm not gonna make it."

"Tim don't talk like that."

"I love you." Tim choked out.

"Tim...I love you too."

Tim grabbed Calleigh's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I love you so much."

"Tim...honey don't do this to me please...Tim..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh stood at the door as the doctors ripped open Tim's shirt. She saw them cut open his chest. She saw them use the paddles. Horatio and Eric tried to get her to leave but she just stood there and watched them operate on her husband. Calleigh was snapped out of her daze when she heard a nurse say.

"...doctor he's flat lining."

"Give me the paddles." said doctor Carter. "Come one Tim stay with me." the Doctor placed the paddles on Tim's chest. "Clear."

"Nothing."

"Let's do it again."

Still the machine did nothing.

"Nothing." said the nurse. "Doctor..."

"Let's try it again."

"Doctor he's gone."

"This man has a family...and he's my friend Clara now I. said. try. it. again."

The nurse obeyed and cranked the crash cart up a notch. BUt the monitor they had Tim on just flatlined. Doctor Carter sighed and put the paddles down. "Call it...time of death 12:08 a.m. August 4th... Damn it." said Doctor Carter and through his gloves on the floor.

"No!" screamed Calleigh. Doctor Carter finally realized Calleigh was standing there and walked over to her. "Kevin no." said Calleigh shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Calleigh." Horatio sat down and Eric walked over to her and began to rub her back.

"No! no...no...no..NO!" Calleigh said which was a mixture of screams and sobs.

"He's gone Calleigh."

Calleigh tried to talk but just sobbed. "No..."

"Do you want me to tell the kids?" asked Kevin.

"No i'll do it." sniffled Calleigh and she walked over to her children. His children. Their children. Danny was sitting in the middle with Lilly on his left and Angie on his right. "Guys..."

"Mommy...did daddy have another heartattack?" asked Lilly looking at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"No sweetie he didn't have another heartattack."

"Mom..." said Danny.

Calleigh dropped her head. How was she supposed to tell her 3 beautiful children that there father had died. "Guys i'm so sorry." Calleigh choked out and sat down on the floor. Lilly got off her chair and wrapped her arms around Calleigh's kneck.

"It's ok mommy." said Lilly and kissed her check. "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Is daddy sleeping?"

Calleigh sighed. "Yes baby daddy's sleeping."

"NO!" yelled Angie. "He's not!"

"Ang."

"No." Angie got up and started to walk away but Eric caught her and held her tight.

"Its ok."

"Its still on me. Get it off." cried Angie.

"Angie what are talking about?"

"His blood its still on my-" Angie was cut off by her cries. Eric wished he knew what to do but all he could do was hold her.

"Danny..." said Calleigh.

But Danny didn't say anything he just sat there. His face expressionless.

"Danny sweetie."

"I wanna go home."

"Dan." said Horatio.

"I wanna go home."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

2 DAYS LATER-----

Calleigh, Angie, Danny, Lilly and everyone else gathered that day to barry Tim. Calleigh sat next to Tim's mom who let Tim be burried in Miami where his family was. Angie was next to Calleigh then Danny. Lilly was sitting in Calleigh lap. Horatio and Eric stood behind them along with Alexx with the rest of the police force and CSI'S.

When Calleigh took Tim's flag she lost it. She just couldn't believe her husband was dead. Everyone looked at her and felt so bad. Tim was a great guy. A good cop, CSI and an even better husband and father. Everybody would miss him. Calleigh walked up with Lilly and placed a red rose on his coffin. Lilly bent down and put her stuffed elephant next to Calleigh's rose and kissed the coffin.

"Bye daddy. I...I wove you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sat at the edge of her bed. Just starring at nothing basically. Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. "Mom."

"Yeah." said Calleigh as she wiped away a few tears.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure baby come on in."

Angie sighed and sat down next to her mom. "You ok." asked Angie as she put and arm around her mom's shoulder and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. How are you holding up?"

"Bits and pieces."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "Where's is eveyone?"

"Um...Aunt Alexx is asleep with Lilly on the couch. Uncle Eric and Horatio left about an hour ago."

"What about Danny?"

"He's still in his room."

Calleigh sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"I think he just needs to be alone right now."

Calleigh nodded and started to cry again. "It's ok mom. I'm here." Angie laid there with her mom until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Angie tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mommy." Angie smiled and walked downstairs.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mom asleep?" asked Danny who was sitting at the kitchen table asked Angie as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah finally."

Danny nodded. "I can't even remember what he his voice sounds like." Danny smiled slightly. "Isn't that sad? He's been dead for only 2 days. And I can't even remember what my own...what my own father sounded like."

Angie let a tear fall and sat down next to her brother. "It's ok to cry Danny."

"I'm afraid to cry."

"Why?"

"Because then dad will really be gone and I don't think I can handle that."

"Oh come here?" said Angie as she pulled her brother towards her and just let him cry. Alexx walked in a few minutes later.

"Ang." Alexx whispered. "I"m out are you guys gonna be ok here?"

Angie nodded. "Thanks Aunt Alexx."

"Not a problem sugar. Listen if you guys need anything you just call ok."

Angie nodded. "Come one Dan let's go to bed."

Danny nodded and wiped away tears. Angie walked over to Lilly and picked her up while Danny turned the light off. And they walked upstairs to there parents room. When they walked in they found Calleigh had woken up and was crying again. Angie laid Lilly down, and her and Danny crawled in next to there mother. Because this was the only family they had. And they would stick together til the death.

THE END...

Sorry this chapter was so long. i kinda put the last chapter and epiolgue together. The time of death i put was the actual time I was typing that part. lol. So now you guys know how dedicated I am.

Anyways I enjoyed this story. And I was thinking about doing a sequel just let me know what you guys think.

And i'm seriously thinking about re writting this because I know I'm gonna get some hate mail. lol. But please give me a review good or bad.


End file.
